


Sherlollipops - Patron Saint

by MizJoely



Series: 221 Sherlollipops [63]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sherlolly - Freeform, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3359831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"St. Valentine is the patron saint of couples, those who faint, beekeepers, and epileptics.” A confused Molly Hooper stares at Sherlock as he speaks these words. Too bad he thinks she knows what's going on!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlollipops - Patron Saint

**Author's Note:**

> _alliedbiscuit on tumblr said: "St. Valentine is the patron saint of couples, those who faint, beekeepers, and epileptics.” I feel like someone more talented than I could/should do something with this info._

"St. Valentine is the patron saint of couples, those who faint, beekeepers, and epileptics.” 

Molly glanced over at Sherlock in confusion; she'd thought he was entirely engrossed in whatever it was he was examining under the microscope while she finished up her lab reports. She could have done them in the morning, but Sherlock had requested her assistance and of course she'd said yes. When he wasn't being a complete and utter ass she could never say no to him. "Sorry?" she said, not sure she'd heard him correctly.

"St. Valentine. The one this ridiculous holiday is named after. He's the patron saint of co..."

"Oh, is it Valentine's Day?" Molly interrupted him to say. "I'd completely forgot!"

Sherlock was staring at her in obvious confusion. "How could you have possibly forgotten?" he asked. "Isn't this one of those holidays women like to fuss over - or rather, be fussed over?"

She laughed and shook her head. "Well, maybe other women do, Sherlock, but honestly, if you're not in a relationship then it just makes you feel left out, and if you are - well, you shouldn't have to have a greeting card holiday to make you feel special!"

Sherlock looked even more confused. "So, then you didn't need me to pay extra attention to you today?"

Now it was Molly's turn to look confused. "Why would you, Sherlock? We're not in a relationship, we're just friends!"

"Molly Hooper," he growled, rising abruptly to his feet and stalking over to where she was seated at the computer console, "we have been dating for the past thirty days. Tonight was supposed to be our first kiss - I did all the romantic things John and the internet suggested..."

"Like what?" Molly demanded, her heart suddenly pounding in her chest. Sherlock thought they’d been dating?

"Chocolate."

"You gave me a packet of chocolate biscuits, yes," Molly conceded. The empty wrapper was still on her desk. She fought down what she suspected would be a goofy smile as she asked, "What else?"

"Well, I had some of the biscuits with you so that doubled for having a romantic meal..."

Molly raised an eyebrow. "Romantic? Us squabbling over the last biscuit?" Sherlock looked hurt, so she sighed and smiled. "Right, OK. Romantic meal, check." She glanced around in an exaggerated manner. "Where are my flowers, then?"

"Here," he replied, grabbing her hand and dragging her over to the microscope. "I've made slides of pollen samples for you to look at." He looked so proud of himself that Molly couldn't help but smile again. He urged her to look at the samples he'd collected, and she obediently bent her head over the microscope to examine the first slide.

"Yes, Sherlock, it's quite lovely, and I look forward to seeing the rest, but I want to ask you something first," she said as she looked back up at him. He inclined his head, indicating he was waiting, and she said, "So what makes you think we've been dating for the past month? And why didn't you bother telling me?"

He rolled his eyes, folding his arms over his chest. "Honestly, Molly, you're not stupid, I thought you understood that was why I was spending so much time with you. And when you seemed to be missing my subtle hints that perhaps we should kiss, I decided it might be best to remind you what day it was."

Molly stood up and wrapped her arms around Sherlock's waist. After a moment, he hesitantly put his arms around her shoulders. "Sherlock, don't try to be subtle. It's really not your area," she teased. "If you wanted to kiss me, then just...kiss me!" With that, she stood on her tip-toes and pressed her lips against his.

He responded instantly, holding her closer and deepening the kiss to one that could never be mistaken for merely friendly. When it ended, they were both a bit breathless, and Molly's cheeks were red. "Well," she gasped, "if we're dating, Sherlock, and have been for a month, then I think it's time we had a proper meal together, don't you?"

"Are you...asking me if I want to have...dinner?"

Molly had been told the full story of Irene Adler, and understood the reference right away. Her cheeks flushed brighter and she shook her head. "No, not dinner! Not THAT way, anyway! I just meant let's go back to mine and order some Chinese take-away! From that place with the honey dip for the dumplings!"

"Ah." He looked vaguely relieved, yet disappointed at the same time, and Molly bit back a giggle. Running her fingers up his chest, she said in her most seductive murmur, "And after we finish eating, we can shag like wild otters."

The bright red flush that covered his face was very satisfying to see. That'd teach him to date her without telling her about it first!


End file.
